galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Stark Colchester
'' "I can help you with homework." - Stark Colchester'' thumbStark Colchester (født 7. januar i Dublin, Irland) ble plassert i ravnklo og er en gompefødt utgått elev etter å ha fullført skolegangen ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekser i og trolldom. I sommerferien jobber han på et supermarket i nærheten av der han bor i gompeverden, noe han ikke trives så veldig med. Han er i et forhold med Benjamin Fillyx og er britisk / irsk som kommer fra York. Han snakker med klar irsk dialekt. Stark er ellers kjent som en søt, eksentrisk og nerdete gutt. Han har aldri brydd seg om utseendet sitt, men synes nå selv den veien han har valgt i stil er verdens kuleste. Selv om de flest på Galtvort ikke mener at bukser til livet, lange ankelsokker og dinosaur slips er det kuleste å gå med. Han er typen som vil at alle skal komme overens og ingenting som ulikheter og blod skal skille folk. Stark smiler og smiler, det er det han gjør. Du kan stole 100% på ham, han vil alltid stille opp hvis du er en venn, og han ville aldri fortalt noe videre. Han lever etter den gylne regel “''Gjør mot andre, det du vil at de skal gjøre mot deg''”. Stark sin skytsverge er en flott liten hauk. Magien er ikke sterk nok enda til å drive vekk mer enn 2-4 stk desperater, men ikke det at hhan komme til få bruk for det. Han er kjent for å være livredd dødsetere, så derfor er hambusen hans en dødseter i forkledingen sin. Han er derimot ganske flink med formelen, ridikulus. Familie og andre forhold Stark kommer fra en helt normal gompisk familie, tilsynelatende. Ingen i familien hans har noen gang vært trollmenn. Og derfor kom det som et ganske stort sjokk at han var magisk. Så familien og blodet hans er ikke akkurat noe å skryte av i den magiske verdenen. Derimot er Colchester familien, en svært velstående familie. Det er mange kjente kjemikere, oppfinnere og oppdagere i familien hans. Alle barn som noen gang har blitt født i familien har måtte studert fysikk og kjemi. Derfor har de masse innflytelse i mange miljøer og klasse i England. Colchester familien er opprinnelig fra Irland, men foreldrene til Stark flyttet til York da Stark var 6 år og broren 8 år. Familien til Stark består av faren Jeremia Christopher Colchester, moren Dvan Charlott Colchester (tidligere Dellworth), broren Jake Embroy Colchester og søsteren Afrodite Colchester. Tiden før Galtvort thumb|leftStark Ashley Colchester ble født I Dublin I Irland, da hadde han allerede en bror og senere en søster. Foreldrene hans var i full gang med en kur som skulle utrydde brystkreft hos kvinner. Dette så ut til å ta flere år enn forventet, og mye mer jobb. Derfor ble det ikke lagt noe særlig merke til at merkelig ting hendte med Stark. De hadde ikke overskudd til å merke det. Men en ting gjorde de seg helt klar på å skulle lære barna deres. At alt som ikke kan forklares med vitenskap var galt. De fortalte om disse såkalte magiske menneskene som onde misfostre. Det store målet deres var utrydde dem alle, det skulle barna ha klart inn. Det var fortsatt en koselig familie. De tok tid til familie tid foran tv’en sammen og eventyr lesing ved sengen. Alle i familien hadde et veldig godt bånd. De var jo en fremgangsrik flott familie, hva skulle de være ulykkelige for? Selv alle prinsippene var ikke de en spesiell overlegen og ordentlig familie. Stark Selv merket fort at han ikke var som de andre søsknene sine. Han fikk uforklarlige ting til å skje. Da han som 11 åring fikk et brev fra Galtvort som fortalte t han var et av disse misfostrene, ble familien dramatisk forandret. Moren i familien gråt mye og faren bare ignorerte han hele sommeren. Helt i slutten av sommeren ble det bedt inn på familie møte, om hva som skulle skje. Både Jeremia og Dvan var enige om at trollmann eller ikke, Stark var deres elskede sønn. Han skulle med mye motvilje fra foreldrene studere ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Det eneste som ble sagt til han før han gikk gjennom til stor 9 og tre kvart var : “ Ikke prat med flere folk enn nødvendig Ashley, vi elsker deg”. Vennskap og kjærlighet thumb|Stark og [[Benjamin Fillyx]]Stark menger seg lett med de fleste og har mange bekjentskaper og vennskap. Han har det lett med å kalle andre for en venn, men han har bare noen få bestevenner han ville gjort det meste for. Han bryr seg sjeldent om hvilket hus folk er i, men han liker ikke slytherins som tror de er bedre enn alle andre og holder seg generelt unna dem. Han har det med å gå i fella ved å tro man er venner, når de egentlig bare har pratet sammen et par ganger. Han stoler gjerne for fort på folk pga sin naive hjerne. Han vil bare at alle skal bli venner, og har det med å tro alle andre vil det også. Han elsker vennene sine og stoler 100 % på dem. Trofasthet, respekt og lojalitet er de viktigste punktene i et vennskap for han. Han har ikke mange nære venner av den grunn at han vimser fra folk til folk for å bli venn med dem. Og tar seg ikke tid til å bli ordentlig kjent med folk. Ellers så er Stark kjent for å være en håpløs romantiker. Han synes romantiske samtaler er alt fra faktisk romanse til den nye fantasy boken han leste. Han har aldri vært i et forhold før nå. Han er absolutt helt avhengig av Benjamin Fillyx. Han trenger han nær seg hele tiden og er klenge maskin 2000. Han er ganske flau over å ha kjæreste, og foretrekker å holde det hemmelig. Dette har ikke noe med personen å gjøre. Men at han ikke liker å vise noe annet en lykke foran absolutt alle. Han er vel ganske så bifil, uten at han greier å innse det, selv om han har guttekjæreste. Tiden på Galtvort thumb|leftPå Galtvort kom han inn i Ravnko, som han passet godt inn i. Helt til 6 kasse unngikk Stark å få venner og prate med noen. Han holdt seg for seg selv, og lot ingen slippe han inn. Alt han hadde i tankene var skole. Hjemme til ferien gjorde han alt han kunne for å vise at han var en normal gutt. Og til hans lettelse var alle i familien sånn nogen lunde normale å prate med, bortsett fra Afrodite. Men da han begynte i 6 klasse begynte han å opparbeidet han seg vennskap med folk. Han kunne ikke være alene lenger. Så med foreldrene hjemme som tror han alltid har gjort so han har sagt, lever han et liv der han er seg selv og et for familien. Stark er kjent for å være svært skarp, smart og perfeksjonistisk person. Karakterene hans er kjempegode, som en ravnkloings sine karakterer burde være. Han kunne bestått U.G.L.E’r uten noen særlig anstrengelser, men hans sterke vinnerinstinkt og perfeksjonisme tvinger han til å jobbe. Stark har ekstremt lite livserfaring når et kommer til å være trollmann. Han har aldri hatt noen mulighet til å utforske og oppdage ting som man ikke finner i gompeverdenen. Uansett tar Stark velig lett på livet og lar svært få ting stoppe han. Starks svakhet regnes for å være flyvetimene, mens hans styrker sees på til å være alt innenfor teori, spesielt trylleformler og artimatikk. Han har prøvd seg på rumpeldunklaget en periode, men datt av limen 2 sekunder etter at han steg opp på den så sport er nok helt gresk for han. Ellers så er Stark så å si helt panisk når det kommer til skole. Han skal gjøre alt perfekt og være elev nr 1. I tillegg synes han jo at skole er fryktelig gøy, så å bruke hele dagen til å lese gjør ingenting for han. Han er som sagt en stjerne elev, men ikke uten mye arbeid. Yndlingsfaget og læreren hans er Magihistorie og derfor Professor Kiste. Hans lojalitet er kjent for å ligge hos Føniksorderen og Galtvort generelt, selv om er noe hemmelig beundrer av mørkets krefter. I ettertid skal det være kjent at han hater hvordan livet hans har endt opp med å bli. Han har aldri hatt et ønske om å bli trollmann, og han bare nikker og sier seg enig i andres meninger. Han blir behandlet som søppel, men han klager aldri eller lager en lyd. Han kommer alltid til å være redd. Han har lært å holde ting inni seg. Ødelagt som speil, knust i biter. Han lærte et på den vanskelige måten å hole kjeft og smile. Selv om arrene kommer til å bli bedre, kommer de aldri til å gå bort igjen. Han løper av skriker. Stuck i det samme gamle marerittet. Et mareritt han aldri kan komme ut av, siden hans mareritt er han virkelighet. Dette er hvordan Stark har det inni seg det meste av tiden. Han fler seg ubrukelig og rar og skulle egentlig ikke hatt noe å si fordi han ble trollmann. Han er konstant redd for å drite seg ut og bli ledd av. Derfor holder han mye av seg selv skjult. Men når han er på galtvort blir absolutt alt ganske mye bedre. Han føler seg hjemme, som om han ikke er den eneste freaken med overnaturlige krefter. Han smiler konstant når han er på skolen, og finner alt fra menneskene til skolearbeidet en fryd. Selvfølgelig sitter mye av den dårlige selvtilliten og følelesen av å være et misfoster fortsatt i han. Stark er en utrolig smart person på nesten alle mulige måter. Han er superflink på skolen, han er kreativ og han er lur. Trenger man en unnskylding kjapt har Stark er kjempe god en med en gang. Det har mangt en gang reddet han fra arrester. Selv om ikke han er en person som gjør mye ulovlig og mot reglene, hender det jo. Han er veldig streng på reglene til vanlig og liker godt orden. Noe han misliker er den utrolig høflige måten noen snakker til folk, når man merker at den personen som snakker så fint har egentlig mest lyst til å så til deg. Han tror på at vennlighet vil redde verden. Og har et ønske om at hele verden skal bli en stor gjeng med venner, gomper og trollmenn. Valgt ut til å være hjelpelærer fr mange yngre elever. thumb|left|264pxSom person har Stark vokst mye de siste årene på Galtvort, men han er fortsatt både ansvarsfull, høflig, hjelpsom, selvstendig. Han har blitt mye mer sosial med årene, ettersom han har forstått at det ikke skader å være venn med andre trollmenn. Eneste negative forandringen i han er at han har sluttet å være så grei mot unge elever. Han har lyst til å være grei og hjelpe, men trangen til å være litt kul tar litt over for tiden. Selv om han virkelig ikke er kul på noen som helst måte. Stark fullførte likevel Galtvort med strålende karakterer. Det skulle egentlig mangle etter hvor mange timer han bruker på biblioteket. Det er dermed liten tvil om Stark kommer til å bruke disse karakteren på noe fornuftig, som det å bli svartespaner. Stark må ha en jobb som er trygg og ingen uventede overasskelser skjer. For tiden tar Stark opp fagene han måtte velge bort i 3 året, så han må ikke forlate Galtvort enda Category:Karakterer Category:Ravnklo Kategori:Karakterstubb